Adam Proposes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah is the first to hear from Adam that he proposed to Kristina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day a young Adam walks into the house all smiley and sees Sarah reading on the couch.

Sarah looks up at him ''oh hey Adam where ya been?'' she aks him

''oh just dropping Kristina off at her house.'' Adam tells her

''so how was the Giants game?'' Sarah asks him

''good.'' Adam tells her

''did they win?'' Sarah asks him

''yea I'm gonna go take shower then go over to Kristina's for dinner.'' Adam tells her and he starts walking away

''Adam?'' Sarah questions him

Adam turns around ''yo?'' Adam aswers her

''what's going on with you?'' Sarah questions him with a big goofy smile on her face

''nothing.'' Adam tells her

''Adam?'' Sarah questions him again

Adam rubs his head ''okay here it is but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody else yet?'' Adam questions her

''I promise.'' Sarah tells him

''okay well here it is I proposed to Kristina.'' Adam tells her

Sarah gasps ''What you did?'' Sarah asks him

''yea.'' Adam tells her

''and did she answer you?'' Sarah questions him

''yes.'' Adam tells her

''and?'' Sarah questions him

''it's a yes.'' Adam tells her

''awe Adam!'' Sarah says excitedly

''Congradulations big brother!'' Sarah says excitedly

''thanks she just looked at me and smiled and I knew she was the one for me.'' Adam tells her

''awe well she's going to make a great sister in law to a very happy sister of yours.'' Sarah tells him

''yea I guess.'' Adam says and smiles

''okay go take your shower.'' Sarah tells him

''okay thanks.'' Adam says and walks away

Sarah smiles at him watching him walk up the stairs and goes back to reading on the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Adam gets to Kristina's he knocks and waits for her to answer the door and Kristina finally opens the door.

''hey.'' she says

Adam walks closes the door behind him and takes hold of her hips and kisses her deeply.

Kristina finally pulls away a few minutes later out of breath.

''hey what was that for?'' Kristina asks him

''because I love you hey c'm here.'' Adam tells her pulling her into him again

''hey no Adam stop please.'' Kristina asks him keeping her hand on his chest away from her

''okay fine so how are ya are your parents home?'' Adam asks her

''yea they are they are in the kitchen come on.'' Kristina tells him and takes hsi hand

''okay.'' Adam says and walks to the kitchen with her

''hey Mom,Dad you remember my boyfriend Adam right?'' Kristina asks them

''yes hello again Adam it's nice to see you.'' Kristina's mother tells him

''hey Adam.'' Kristina's days says

''hey.'' Adam says

''we were just about to have some dinner.'' Kristina's mother tells him

''yea are you hungry babe would you like to join us and have some dinner?'' Kristina asks him

''um oh I mean okay sure I guess.'' Adam says and sits down at the table

''okay good.'' Kristina says and sits down and gets him a plate and fills it with food

''thanks.'' Adam says

''you're welcome.'' Kristina says and grabs a plate and fills it

''so Adam how is the family?'' Kristina's mother asks him

''fine.'' Adam tells her

''well that's good.'' Kristina's mother says

''yea.'' Adam says

Kristina just looks at him and squeezes his hand under the table.

Adam looks up at her and softly clears his throat ''now?'' he questions her softly

Kristina nods ''yea I think it's time.'' Kristina tells him

''what's going on?'' Kristina's father asks them

Kristina and Adam turn thier heads toward them.

''well.'' Kristina says

Kristina's parents drop thier forks and knives and pay attention to them. 


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to my girl Bre for helping me with this chapter I really appreciate it

Chapter 3

''well Mom,Dad as you know Adam and I have been serious for a while now.'' Kristina tells them

''yes we know.'' Kristina's mother says

''well when we went to the Giant's game today we were both so happy and in love and well Mom,Dad Adam asked me to marry him and I said yes we are getting married.

Kristina's parents just look at them like they are joking.

''um guys you okay there?'' Kristina asks them

''you're kidding right?'' Kristina's mother asks them

''no we're not we love each other and we are going to get married.'' Kristina tells her

"But you guys are far too young." Kristina's father points out.

"Besides what about your studies? You wanted to graduate and get into college. I think it's too soon to think about marriage." Kristina's mother adds, "And Adam what did your parents say. I would be shock if they let this happen." Kristina turns to Adam, giving him a worried look.

"Mom, Dad, this is what we want to do. Besides who says I can't get married and do school at the same time. You guys got married staright out of college. Why is my situation any different?" Kristina wonders.

"Please Mr and Mrs Collins, I love your daughter and I wouldn't dare hurt her. Couldn't you at least think it over before saying you don't approve." Adam insist

''Tell us how are you planning on supporting our daughter and maybe a family someday Adam?''

''well Sir I plan on going to college on a full Baseball scholarship and maybe play for the major leagues someday.'' Adam tells them

''And you really think that money that you make in the major leagues is really going to be able to support our daughter and a family?'' Kristina's father asks him

''Well,if I get the money that I want sure.'' Adam tells them

Kristina tries to change and get them off the stomach ''I'm starving here hunnie mashed potatoes?'' Kristina asks Adam passing them to him

Adam takes them ''thanks.' Adam says putting some on his plate.

''so professional baseball is what you really want to do for a living Adam?'' Kristina's mother asks him

''well yea sure, it's a great way to make a living and I have such love and passion for the game.''Adam tells her

''so Adam you want a family with our daughter someday?'' Kristina's mother asks him

''Mom please!'' Kristina says

Adam just looks at Kristina and squeezes her hand ''um well yea sure maybe someday it would be great to have kids with her.'' Adam tells them

Kristina just blushes and looks down at her food.

''just go along with it.'' Adam tells her softly in her ear.

Kristina just nods to get everything done and over with so they can get thru the subject so they don't have to all fight during dinner. 


End file.
